The Loud House SHORTS! 0004 When Eurobeat kicks in
by Bumblebee993
Summary: The Loud family knew that Lori's the only member in the family who have a driver's license little they didn't know that Lori's actually a drifter


Eurobeat kicks in

(It was 9:45 pm after "Fool's Paradise" and the Loud family we're in the motel)

Luan: Hehehehehe, I'll get you guys next year.

Luna: Just take it a little safer ok, dude?

Luan: Heh, sure.

Rita: Where's Lori? She could've been here now.

(It cuts to the Vanzilla where Lori is driving also, she's talking to Bobby on speaker mode at her phone while Lincoln's sleeping)

Lori: Of course, Bobby boo-boo bear, I'll bring you something.

Bobby: _Really? What is it?_

(It cuts to the Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 passes the Vanzilla by drifting)

Lori: (Angry tone) Hang on a second, Bobby, I'll just turn that driver into a human pretzel.

Bobby: _Wait, Lori-_

Lori: Let's see if you can underestimate my driving skills.

(Lori then steps on the gas which made the Vanzilla go faster and it was able to reach the R32)

Takeshi Nakazato: えー、それはヴァンです、GT-Rバッジを持っているので車には通れません (Translation: Huh, it's that Van, there's no way it can pass my car since it has the GT-R badge)

(It cuts to the back of the Skyline shining its GT-R badge and the GT-R accelerates)

Lori: Alright, so it's a race huh? Let's do this…

(The Vanzilla then accelerates and it chases up the GT-R)

(The Vanzilla was still reflecting Takeshi's mirror)

Takeshi: それは奇妙なことです、彼は私たちのチームからではありません... (Translation: That's odd, he's not from our team…)

Takeshi: ファイン。あなたはもう2つのコーナーの後に私の鏡にいません (Translation: Fine. You won't be in my mirror after two more turns)

(The Skyline accelerates so as The Vanzilla and both the Skyline and The Vanzilla drift around the corner and Takeshi turns his head just to see The Vanzilla 2, aka, The 2018 Nissan NV 3500 HD Passenger Van painted in aqua and white stripes to pay homage to the original Loud family van, The Vanzilla)

Takeshi: 日産旅客船？何? (Translation: A Nissan Passenger Van? What?)

(The two cars drifted the second turn and still The NV 3500 HD van was still at the back of Takeshi's GT-R)

Takeshi: 私のR32はNV3500を突破できませんか？私は悪い夢や何かを持っていますか？やみつめ！私は明石ナイトキッズのリーダーです！ (Translation: My R32 can't outrun a NV3500? Am I having a bad dream or what?! Dammit! I'm the leader in the Myogi Nightkids! )

(It cuts to Lori driving the NV 3500)

Lori: Looks like I can now overtake this fool…

(It cuts to The NV 3500 HD overtaking the R32)

Takeshi: 彼は先を知りませんか？この右利き手の後ろに、しっかりとした左隅があります。彼が減速しなければ、彼は峡谷の底で終わるでしょう (Translation: He doesn't know what's ahead? After this slow right-hander, there's a tight left corner. If he doesn't slow down, he'll end up at the bottom of the ravine)

(It cuts to Lori)

Lori: Time to literally show this R 32 who's boss.

(It cuts to the NV 3500 about to do the inertia drift)

(It cuts to Takeshi)

Takeshi: 私が思ったように、彼は速すぎるだろう！彼は回復して減速する余裕がない (Translation: Just as I thought, he's going too fast! He doesn't have enough room to recover and slow down)

(It cuts to Lori)

Lori: Take…

Lori: (Off-screen) This!

(It cuts to the NV 3500 performing an inertia drift)

(It cuts to Takeshi)

Takeshi: W ...一体何？ (W…What the hell?)

(It flashbacks to the NV 3500 performing the inertia drift)

Takeshi: 慣性ドリフト？ (Translation: Inertia Drift?)

(The R32 made a complete stop)

Takeshi: 私はそれを信じることができません、NV3500は私のR32を打ち負かした...それは大丈夫ですが、私はとにかく楽しいが...家に帰る時間がある。(Translation: I can't believe it, a NV3500 beated my R32... that's ok, besides I have fun anyways... time to go home.)

(Takeshi then goes home with a smile on his face, flashbacking to the memories that he have when racing his old challenger, the AE86)

(It cuts to the motel where Lori's van parked)

(It cuts to Lori)

Lori: *sighs* It's good to be home

(Vomiting sounds can be heard)

Lori: What the? Lincoln…

Lincoln: Sorry about that, I just don't feel well after my sleep… (Proceeds in vomiting in the paperbag)

Lori: (In her mind) _At least I didn't tell him that I drifted multiple times…_

(It cuts outside where an unknown car passed at the front of the motel where the Loud family are just to see the same car that beated the R32)

Unknown voice: She's the next generation driver for this Panda

(The engine starts at the car drives out of the darkness just to reveal that it was none other than the Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 and it drives into the quiet streets of Royal Woods)

THE END

 **A/N: This idea just popped outta nowhere while I was in a bus going home from where I've been… anyways, I'm planning a possible fanfiction for this short for a while, but it will be developed. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


End file.
